The present invention relates to a centrifuge, and in particular a tubular conifuge for the purification of liquids and for sludge concentration, whose centrifuge drum consists of two drum halves and a tube, connecting these two halves, being axially displaceable, with an axial input for the solid material.
While it is possible to achieve good solid matter concentrations with tubular configues, when comparing the results to those obtained by means of regular centrifuges, they are still clearly below those obtained by means of filter presses, to give an example. The cause for this lies in the fact that in centrifuges the solid material becomes subject to but limited concentration because viscosity moves radially towards the center. In addition, when the centrifuge is filled there is evidence of certain clouding after some time of operation, and the solid matter separation stops.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to improve operation of a centrifugal machine of the type described in such a manner that increased solid matter concentrations can be achieved.